


La decisión

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La oferta de Artemisa era un honor, y era probable que nunca tuviera una oportunidad semejante otra vez, sin embargo, también lo era la oportunidad de ver a su hermano crecer, de compartir con él su tiempo, de conocerlo.</p><p>No aceptaría. Por más honrada que se sintiera por las atenciones de la diosa, declinaría su oferta.</p><p>Ésa era su decisión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La decisión

**Author's Note:**

> Personalmente, sigo guardándole rencor a Bianca por haber abandonado a su hermano. Es decir, en un momento estaba diciendo que "Nico y ella sólo se tenían el uno al otro" y al siguiente le dice que sí a las Cazadoras sin ni siquiera pensárselo. ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? De cualquier manera, esto es lo que pasa cuando algo no me complace.

Habían llegado al Campamento Media Sangre hacía poco, acompañados de ese chico de ojos verdes que decía ser hijo de Poseidón y de aquella chica de ojos azules que clamaba ser hija de Zeus. Ah, de ellos y de las Cazadoras de Artemisa.

Bianca trató de reprimir un suspiro al recordar la propuesta que le había hecho la diosa y a la que aún no respondía. 

Le había ofrecido un lugar entre sus Cazadoras. 

No sabía qué responder, y estaba muy nerviosa. Quería aceptar, y al mismo tiempo, no quería dejar a Nico solo. 

Estaba muy intranquila y casi no podía pensar con claridad, sin embargo, su hermano continuaba importunándola con preguntas estúpidas y fuera de lugar que ella ya casi no escuchaba.

–¿Sabes, Bianca? Tuvimos suerte de que lo que nos atacó no fuera un basilisco. Ésos tienen un poder de ataque de 80 puntos y junto con las...

–Nico, no es el momento –seseó, tratando de mantenerse calmada a pesar de lo mucho que la molestaba el hecho de que su hermano no se diera cuenta de la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraban.

¿Que acaso su hermano no se había enterado de todo lo que estaba pasando? ¿No se daba cuenta de que el mundo se estaba despedazando a su alrededor?

Si respondía «sí» a la oferta de la diosa, este era el tipo de cosas que ya no ocurrirían; este era el tipo de cosas que quería eliminar de su vida y que hacían que quisiera irse con Artemisa de inmediato.

–¡Pero Bianca...! –le respondió, con una voz excesivamente aguda– Además, ni siquiera me estás escuchando. ¡Estaba diciendo que la Hidra de Lerna podía hacer crecer cabezas a su antojo! Te imaginas si una...

–Nico –repitió la mayor, con la quijada tan apretada que apenas le permitía pasar el aire por entre sus dientes–. No-es-el-momento -deletreó, esperando que al menos así la obedeciera.

Quería irse y, sin embargo, también quería quedarse. No estaba segura de qué hacer. No estaba segura de poder decidir en ese momento.

Le había pedido a Artemisa, que los había acompañado hasta este extraño campamento junto con todas las Cazadoras, que le diera hasta el anochecer para pensarlo y responder a su propuesta.

Pero en ese momento no estaba más cerca no conocer la respuesta que debía dar que antes. Y Nico no la estaba ayudando mucho, ni estaba apuntando puntos en favor de que se quedara.

–¡Bianca! –le contestó, sin darse por enterado de que el tono de su hermana era su última advertencia- ¡Las quimeras son geniales! En una pelea quién crees que ganaría, ¿una quimera con un poder de ataque de unos 70 o un...?

Pero nunca pudo terminar porque fue en ese momento en el que el poco autocontrol de Bianca se perdió.

Explotó, sencillamente. Como algo que pasa demasiado tiempo mal cerrado y de repente "thump", explota con violencia.

Se volvió, molesta contra su hermano, que había sido lo suficientemente inconsciente como para no darse cuenta del poco autocontrol que le quedaba a su hermana.

–¡Ya cállate! –le soltó, casi histérica– ¡No me importa qué es lo que hace este monstruo o éste otro! ¡Y a ti tampoco debería de importarte! ¿Qué no ves lo que está pasando a tu alrededor, Nico? ¿No viste cómo salió esa cosa de la nada y se aventó por el acantilado con aquella muchacha? ¿Eres tan tonto que no viste eso? -le gritó, sin saber siquiera qué era lo que decía, pero consciente de que estaba siendo más brusca de lo que había intentado. 

–¿A quién estás llamando tonto? –le respondió su hermano, gritando también– Además, ¡claro que lo vi! ¡Fue asombroso! Esa cosa...

–¿Qué? ¡Esa cosa quería comernos, Nico, no seas estúpido! 

–Pero el poder de ataque que tiene es de unos 40 puntos así que no representaba una gran...

–¡No me importa lo que diga tu estúpido juego! ¡Esto es la vida real, Nico! ¡No van a venir a preguntarte si crees que este monstruo vence a aquél otro! ¡Vienen, te comen y ya está! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Nunca entiendes nada! ¡Es justo por esto que quiero irme con la Cazadoras, para ya no tener que estarte cuidando todo el tiempo! 

Se detuvo de inmediato, llevándose ambas manos a la boca. 

Casi fue capaz de escuchar algo que se rompía.

Maldición, había ido demasiado lejos.

La expresión enfadada e indignada de Nico se transformó en una cuestión de segundos en una de miedo.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó, con una expresión tan apenada que Bianca casi sintió lástima, aunque su orgullo era demasiado como para retractarse en ese momento– ¿Vas a irte? –le preguntó con una voz temblorosa.

Contrólate, contrólate, le dijo una voz en su mente.

–No lo sé, Nico –murmuró, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de calmarse–. Es una opción.

Arréglalo, continuaba diciéndole la voz en su cabeza, tienes que arreglarlo.

–¡Vas a irte! –le espetó Nico, con el enfado de vuelta en sus facciones– ¡Vas a dejarme solo, ¿no es cierto?! ¡Como siempre!

–Nico, yo...

–¡Cállate! –le dijo, mientras le daba la espalda y echaba a correr con dirección al bosque, tratando de que Bianca no se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas– ¡Vete si es lo que quieres!

La compasión que había sentido unos momentos antes se desvaneció lo mismo que la figura de su hermano y su enfado volvió.

–¡Eso es justo lo que voy a hacer! –gritó, para darse cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando, se secó las lágrimas con una mano temblorosa y brusquedad antes de voltearse y caer en la cuenta de que la mitad de la cabaña de Hermes la miraba con extrañeza.

–¿Y ustedes qué es lo que quieren? –les espetó, antes de echar a correr hacia la cabaña 11 que en esos momentos se encontraba vacía y que le habían indicado que era donde pasaría la noche, y cerrar de un portazo, dejando tras ella un silencio incómodo.

No pasó mucho tiempo, quizás diez o quince minutos, para que escuchara la puerta abrirse sin que nadie llamara a ella.

–¿Quién eres? –exigió Bianca a la recién llegada con voz brusca, sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Beatrice, hija de Hermes –dijo la muchacha, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la cabaña.

–¿Dios de los mensajeros? –preguntó con desgana y a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

–Y de los viajeros y de los ladrones y de muchas otras cosas pero, sí, de los viajeros también.

–¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

–Oye, para tu tren, chica, para empezar, ésta es mi cabaña, y aunque no me molesta compartirla contigo, no es mi problema que te hayas emberrinchado y te hayas venido a meter aquí –apuntó con sencillez, para sorpresa de Bianca–. Sin embargo, no vine a eso. Vine aquí para hablar contigo.

–¿Hablar? –murmuró la pelinegra casi con sarcasmo– ¿De qué?

–De que aunque sé que no es justo, y de que lo que dijiste es cierto, pero también para decirte que la vida de un semidiós no es sencilla, así no tienes que tomarla contra tu hermano.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Bianca, con extrañeza y sin volver la vista a Beatrice.

–De que no debiste hablarle así a ese niño –contestó Beatrice secamente. Hasta ese momento Bianca levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de la hija de Hermes, en quien reconoció a una de las chicas que la habían oído pelearse con su hermano, y que antes se había acercado a Percy para preguntarle sobre la chica que había desaparecido.

–¿Y qué se suponía que dijera? –le preguntó la niña, subiendo la voz con cada palabra, y tiñéndola de desesperación– ¿Que me voy con las Cazadoras y ya? ¿Que se divierta en este lugar?

Beatrice se quedó un momento callada, sin inmutarse ante la crisis de su interlocutora, mayormente porque la esperaba y, finalmente respondió:

–Eso no lo sé, pero te diré algo: hagas lo que hagas, es tu hermano. Piensa esto, chica –dijo, manteniendo la calma en todo momento– eres todo para él...

–¿Tod-? –la interrumpió Bianca, pero la otra semidiosa continuó sin prestarle atención.

–Tú eres lo único que tiene, Bianca, ése es tu nombre, ¿no? Sí, eso es –asintió, contestando ella misma su pregunta–, decía que tú eres lo único que tiene. No hay madre, no hay padre, ni siquiera sabemos si tu progenitor divino es hombre o mujer, siempre ha vivido contigo, y ahora vienes y lo amenazas con desaparecer de su vida y dejarlo rodeado de extraños. No soy experta en estas cosas ni nada, pero yo creo está asustado, y eso lo llevó a reaccionar de forma agresiva, lo mismo que tú.

Bianca suspiró en algo que más bien era un bufido, pero asintió.

–No sé qué hacer –susurró finalmente, ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas dobladas.

–Vamos –dijo la hija de Hermes–, no hace falta que te pongas así. Sólo tienes que pensarlo un poco –la muchacha se puso a la par que Bianca y cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, se sentó a su lado, con las piernas dobladas.

–¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Bianca, moderando su voz una vez que hubo comprobado que la otra muchacha no tenía intenciones de pelear.

–Lo que dijiste de las Cazadoras es tu decisión, y sólo tuya, porque es tu vida, pero no deberías olvidar que lo que decidas afecta a otros. Si quieres irte con Artemisa, está bien, pero en todo caso háblalo con él, porque lo quieras o no, y te guste o no, te necesita.

–No es justo –masculló la pelinegra. 

La otra chica empezó a reír de buena gana, Bianca alzó el rostro, confundida, pero Beatrice no planeaba burlarse de ella, como aclaró con sus siguientes palabras.

–Nada es justo, chica –le dijo una vez que hubo controlado su risa–, y menos para un semidiós, pero eso no depende de nosotros. 

–Estás diciendo que no debería ir con Artemisa.

–No –respondió la muchacha, tornándose seria de pronto–. Yo no he dicho eso. Dije que no deberías olvidar que tus decisiones afectan a otros. 

Dicho eso, Beatrice de encogió de hombros.

–La familia es algo complicado, Bianca, y la de un semidiós lo es aún más. Mis hermanos, ¿Connor y Travis?, no tienes idea de lo que pasaron por llegar aquí, pero lo consiguieron, juntos.

–Pensé que sólo eran medios hermanos tuyos –masculló Bianca y por primera vez en la conversación, la hija de Hermes pareció incómoda.

–Sí. Pero no hacemos esas distinciones aquí –respondió–, no tiene caso. Además, es raro que haya hermanos completos por la cuestión del padre divino y todo eso, así que mejor nos ahorramos problemas; pero no es el punto –volvió a encogerse de hombros y se puso de pie–. En fin, venía a decirte eso. Y, por cierto, cuando escuches una caracola, es que va a servirse la cena; para que estés lista –añadió, antes de cruzar la cabaña con tres enérgicas zancadas y salir, cerrando de un portazo que no pareció intencional.

Tan pronto como había llegado, Beatrice desapareció, dejando a Bianca sola con sus pensamientos otra vez.

Ahora que la furia había dejado que reflexionara un poco sobre sus actos se daba cuenta de lo inmadura que había sido su reacción.

Beatrice tenía razón; no debía haber tratado a Nico como lo había hecho.

Una parte de ella le seguía gritando que ese niño mimado se había merecido sus contestaciones y, sin embargo, esa era su parte más inmadura y pequeña. La otra, la mas maternal y altruista, se había dado cuenta de la expresión herida y asustada de su hermano cuando le había gritado y le decía que estaba siendo una egoísta de lo peor. Y se sentía mal por ello, porque sabía cuál de las dos tenía razón...

Era su hermano pequeño, por dios, no su peor enemigo. Y, aunque no quería reconocerlo, era la única familia que ese niño conocía, si ella lo privaba de eso, de algo tan básico y tan necesario... Ni siquiera quería pensar qué sería de su hermano menor.

Ella tampoco quería dejar de verlo, en el fondo. Había momentos en los que quería que desapareciera, o deseaba haber sido hija única, -aunque no conocía a los padres a los que debía reprender por ello- pero sólo era así cuando estaba cegada por la rabia y la furia, cuando sólo veía los defectos de su hermano y se comportaba como la adolescente que era. 

Cuando no estaba molesta, cuando podía ver a su hermano y juzgarlo de una manera justa, era entonces cuando agradecía que él estuviera allí, en serio. Ya era muy malo tener que enfrentar al mundo protegiendo a alguien a cada segundo, pero, ¿hacerlo sola?, ¿sin nada ni nadie que necesitara de ella, ni que le hablara con un cariño genuino, ni que fuera a echarla en falta? 

Quería a Nico, lo quería, lo amaba con la fuerza que se ama aquello que no se quiere perder pero que se sabe no durará para siempre. Y sabía que él la quería con la fuerza de la ausencia, del cariño que sentía y no dejaba traslucir y del que le había sido inexpresado, la amaba con necesidad y admiración.

Beatrice tenía razón, volvió a pensar. 

Él no merecía eso.

Pero quería irse con las Cazadoras, de verdad quería formar parte de la Cacería. La oferta era sencillamente muy tentadora. ¿No tener que preocuparse más por su hermano?, ¿tener alguien que le cubriera las espaldas a ella?, ¿inmortalidad? Era sencillamente algo maravilloso. Algo increíble, y si todo dependiera sólo de ella no dudaría en responder el «sí».

Pero no dependía exclusivamente de ella, tal y como Beatrice se había molestado en apuntar.

Nico era responsabilidad suya, suya porque era su único familiar conocido y él era su hermano pequeño, y era obvio que alguien debía hacerse cargo de ese niño, y no había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo. Nadie más que ella. 

Sin embargo, ella también había tenido razón en un par de puntos: no era justo. Sólo había dos años de diferencia, dos insignificantes años, pero las consecuencias de haber recibido una responsabilidad tan grande siendo ella tan joven se notaban, ella era mucho más madura, mucho más estricta que Nico, porque las circunstancias la habían orillado a eso.

Pero no siempre mantenía a raya su carácter ni pensaba las cosas con la cabeza fría.

Debía tomar su decisión ésa misma noche, o irse con las Cazadoras y ser feliz ella sola, o quedarse con Nico y hacerle feliz a él, quedarse con su familia y proteger lo poco que quedaba de ella. 

Quería irse, quería hacerlo. Pero eso era lo más egoísta y egocéntrico que podría habérsele ocurrido. 

¿Había dicho que verse obligada a cuidar de su hermano era injusto? Pues dejar a un niño rodeado de extraños y completamente solo en el momento en el que más la necesitaba lo era aún más.

No tenía control sobre el pasado, pero lo que se refería al futuro...

Y entonces lo entendió. No podía irse. Sencillamente no podía hacerlo. No podía abandonar a su hermano como si tal cosa. No debía. Y no podía.

La oferta de Artemisa era un honor, y era probable que nunca tuviera una oportunidad semejante otra vez, sin embargo, también lo era la oportunidad de ver a su hermano crecer, de compartir con él su tiempo, de conocerlo.

No aceptaría. Por más honrada que se sintiera por las atenciones de la diosa, declinaría su oferta.

Ésa era su decisión.

Y ahora que sabía cuál era su respuesta sólo debía comunicársela a Artemisa y... y a Nico. 

Bufó con algo cercano al disgusto al recordar eso.

No era que le molestara hablar con su hermano -aunque a decir verdad, ninguno era el mejor cuando se refería a la explicación de argumentos-, sino que Nico tendía a emberrincharse y a gritar sin escuchar razones, lo que la llevaba a molestarse a ella hasta perder los estribos y terminar complicándolo todo. 

Sin embargo, tal y como había pensado con anterioridad, ésta era su responsabilidad. Si realmente era tan madura como creía, éste era un buen momento para poner en práctica su madurez y controlar su carácter lo suficiente como para solucionar sus problemas en lugar de agrandarlos.

Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta, suspirando pesadamente antes de abrirla.

Tan pronto estuvo fuera de la cabaña, fue consciente de las miradas que los otros campistas le dirigían sin demasiada consideración; ignorándolos, cruzó hasta hallarse frente a la puerta de la cabaña numero 8, la de Artemisa.

Llamó una vez, tratando de parecer calmada, pero siendo más consciente de antes de lo pesada de su respiración y de las miradas de los otros. Después de lo que fueron sólo unos segundos, una de las Cazadoras abrió, con el ceño fruncido y dispuesta a pelearse con quienquiera que osaba interrumpirlas, aunque se detuvo una vez que se hubo dado cuenta de quién era.

–Oh, eres tú –dijo, apartándose para que ella pudiera cruzar–. A la señora Artemisa le gustará saber cuál es tu respuesta.

Bianca deseaba haber estado segura de ello también.

La muchacha, cuyo nombre creía era Selene, la condujo por entre las hileras de camas con cobertores blancos y plateados que había a ambos lados de la puerta, y hasta una silla de grandes dimensiones que brillaba por sí misma, y que parecía hecha de plata pura, colocada justo frente a la entrada, una silla majestuosa, pero más sorprendente aún era la mujer que se encontraba sentada en ella: Artemisa, la Diosa de la Luna.

Su cuerpo había cambiado y ahora se aparecía como una joven de dieciséis años, con unos preciosos y brillantes ojos grises, y cabellos entre rubios y castaños claro, no del todo lacios, pero tampoco completamente chinos, sino quebrados, que hacían rulos alrededor de su espalda y brazos, mientras ella hablaba con Zoe, moviendo una boca perfectamente coloreada de rojo carmín sobre una piel blanca como la leche. Sin embargo, a toda la perfección que rodeaba a la diosa, había una arruga entre sus cejas que servía de testigo de lo preocupada que estaba, lo mismo que sus ademanes demasiado bruscos.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la diosa, ambas se inclinaron un una reverencia bastante pronunciada, a lo cual Artemisa y Zoe callaron.

–Bianca –dijo la muchacha que ahora representaba a la diosa, con una voz no carente de emoción, pero tampoco muy cálida–. Supongo que has tomado una decisión.

–Así es, señora –respondió la pelinegra. Bianca no se dio cuenta, pero Selene se levantó y se marchó en ese momento.

–Espero que haya sido la más conveniente –apuntó Artemisa.

–Así lo creo yo –contestó Bianca, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la diosa como signo de que continuara. Inhaló profundamente, y, de pronto, el miedo desapareció. Había ido allí a responder una pregunta, y eso era lo que haría. Era su decisión. Levantó la vista hasta fijarla en los ojos de la diosa, y respondió–. La oportunidad que usted me ha ofrecido me parece inigualable e irrepetible, y está por demás decir que me honra, sin embargo, me veo en la necesidad de declinarla.

Sorprendentemente, la expresión más indignada fue la de Zoe, no la de Artemisa.

–¿Cómo te atreves a…? –comenzó la Cazadora, sin embargo, Artemisa la acalló con un movimiento de la mano para responder con perfecta calma.

–Eres la primera en mucho tiempo en dar una respuesta negativa, chica –dijo, sin que fuera posible descifrar si estaba molesta–. Me tomaré la libertad de preguntar tus razones –dijo, mientras la perforaba con la mirada.

Súbitamente, el nerviosismo estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo. Esa mujer, por más inofensiva que se viera, era una diosa. Miembro del Panteón Griego, llena de poder y podía transformarla en un jabalí si le entraban deseos; sin embargo, algo le decía que no sería así si elegía las palabras correctas. Aunque, ¿hay palabras correctas cuando le respondes “no” a un dios?

–En realidad, es sólo una, señora –dijo en voz baja, para luego agregar–. Es una que usted comprenderá. Es mi hermano. No puedo dejarlo solo.

La diosa sonrió un poco, sin embargo, su expresión seguía siendo fría.

–Te dije que no dejarías de verlo, por lo tanto, no debería constituir un obstáculo.

Lo que Artemisa decía era cierto, sin embargo, no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía, ni cómo decirle a una diosa sus razones mortales.

–Lo sé, señora. Pero, aún así, no me es posible dejarlo –sentía cómo empezaba a sudar y sabía que pronto empezaría a tartamudear. Su próxima jugada era muy arriesgada, pero no sabía cómo hacer comprender a la diosa lo que sentía–. Usted también tiene un hermano, ¿no es cierto, señora? –preguntó, para agregar con rapidez– Si su hermano le pidiera ayuda, ¿sería capaz de negársela? Mi hermano me necesita, y, a pesar de que me gustaría unirme a las Cazadoras, he decidido que mi prioridad debe ser mi familia. Espero que sea capaz de perdonarme, señora –concluyó, bajando la mirada al suelo nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Artemisa no se encontraba molesta. Era cierto que esta chica se había tomado un par de libertades y atrevimientos, pero no la había ofendido. Además, era extraño encontrar un sentido de la responsabilidad tan grande en una muchacha de su edad, por lo que tenía su perdón. Y, sobre todo, ella sólo les ofrecía el lugar con sus Cazadoras, la decisión final era de las muchachas.

–Levanta la vista, Bianca –ordenó, su voz aún fría–. Tus argumentos me parecen razonables. Y la palabra final era tuya. Aunque, personalmente, me habría gustado que te unieras a nosotras, pero ya que se ha visto qué es lo que deseas, eres tú quien forma tu camino. Y debo decirte, que me parece bastante interesante tu responsabilidad para con tu familia, es algo que se ve poco entre semidioses; o entre Olímpicos –agregó–, así que lo considero remarcable. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, cuentas con mi bendición –a pesar de la mirada sorprendida que Bianca le dio, la expresión de Artemisa continuó siendo inescrutable–. Puedes retirarte –concluyó–. Zoe te escoltará a la salida.

A la orden de su señora, Zoe se apresuró a obedecer, seguida por una Bianca que apenas era capaz de comprender lo que sucedía, pero que pronto se vio empujada fuera de la cabaña 8, de nuevo entre los campistas que la miraban con poca discreción y bastante descaro, y que ya empezaban a sacar sus propias conclusiones acerca de lo sucedido, aunque se dio cuenta de que no le importaba demasiado.

La reacción de la diosa había sido mucho mejor de lo que ella había esperado o supuesto; sin embargo, era eso mismo lo que la sorprendía. La había bendecido. No sabía cómo era que eso iba a ayudarla en algo, pero en lugar de haberla convertido en un animal y dejar que los lobos que la acompañaban se la comieran le había prometido ayuda.

Suspiró, sintiendo que le quitaban un gran peso de encima. Estaba segura de que no se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado ese día.

Con una sonrisa, echó a correr en dirección al bosque, hacia donde había visto que Nico se dirigía después de su discusión.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lo encontró sentado frente a un arroyo. Tenía las piernas abrazadas al pecho, y la cabeza echada sobre las rodillas, con los ojos perdidos en el agua. Casi parecía dormido, pero ella sabía que no era así.

Tan pronto lo vio, la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. Quizás hablar con su hermano fuera aún más difícil de lo que había sido hablar con la señora Artemisa, por irónico que eso fuera.

–Nico –lo llamó, en voz baja, aunque con el volumen suficiente como para que escuchara. 

Al oír su nombre el muchacho levantó la vista, pero puesto que había reconocido la voz que lo llamaba, su expresión era una de disgusto

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le gritó con rabia.

–Nico, escúchame... –le pidió ella, tratando de mantener la voz calmaba.

–¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Qué? –le recriminó, mirándola con ojos que echaban chispas, pero a la vez se veían rojizos en los bordes, demostrando que había llorado hacía poco, aunque su expresión fiera tratara de ocultarlo; fue ese conocimiento el que hizo que su hermana mantuviera la compostura.

–Nico –repitió–, déjame hablar. Yo...

–¿Tú qué? ¿Tú qué? –le gritó, y a pesar del enojo, al fondo de su voz de distinguía desesperación– ¡Vas a irte! ¿Qué te importa lo que pase aquí? ¿Qué te importo yo? ¡Vas a irte! 

–Nico, quiero decirte que...

–¡Que vas a irte con ellas! ¡Ya lo sé! -súbitamente, sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas; lágrimas que su orgullo no dejaría caer.

Fue entonces cuando Bianca se dio cuenta: siempre que empezaban a pelear, ella asumía un lugar más bien pasivo, y dejaba que Nico fuera el que gritara, sin embargo, ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, quizás lo que necesitaba era tomar el control de una manera más... ¿brusca? Quizás lo que le había hecho falta todo el tiempo era demostrar lo que pensaba con fuerza, a gritos si era necesario. Si eso era lo que Nico quería, bien, se dijo.

–¡Basta! –le gritó, deteniendo súbitamente la sarta de reclamos que le hacía– ¡Es suficiente! Más te vale escucharme, Nico –le advirtió, apenas bajando la voz, mientras él callaba para escucharla con una expresión extrañada en el rostro–. No voy a irme a ningún lado. Acabo de hablar con la señora Artemisa; decliné la oferta. No iré con ellas. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¿Sabes por qué? Por ti, Nico. Me quedaré, contigo –dijo con rapidez, aunque con cada palabra fue bajando el tono de su voz, moderándola, dejando que al final dejara traslucir cariño.

A sus palabras, el rostro de su hermano se transformó; de un momento a otro, la ira, la rabia, la desesperación y el miedo habían desaparecido, dando paso a una expresión de sorpresa.

Había tenido tanto miedo; tanto miedo de que Bianca se fuera y lo dejara solo. Bianca era lo único que tenía. Bianca era su única familia, y su única amiga. Si ella le daba la espalda... No quería ni imaginarlo. Si su hermana se iba, nada podría llenar el vacío que ella dejaría atrás.

Pero Bianca tenía razones para desear irse. Él siempre estaba molestándola con pequeñas cosas, pidiéndole ayuda, distrayéndola, preguntándole cosas, discutiendo... Y sin embargo, ella nunca antes se había quejado. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de irse y resolver sus problemas, ahora que podía ser libre... había decidido quedarse con él.

Para Bianca, fue extremadamente fácil darse cuenta de las lágrimas de alivio que había en los ojos de su hermano, sin embargo, no estaba segura acerca de cómo debía reaccionar.

Ninguno de ellos era bueno hablando, a decir verdad, eran muy malos comunicando sus emociones, lo cual era la principal razón de que se crearan malentendidos y luego peleas.

Por otra parte, Bianca siempre había creído que el lenguaje corporal era aún más importante que las palabras, así que sólo rodeó el cuerpo de su hermano con sus brazos, acercándolo al suyo, movimiento al que Nico no se resistió. 

–¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó en voz baja, aunque sin esperar respuesta; sin embargo, la tuvo: lentamente, casi con miedo, Nico rodeó su cadera. Bianca sonrió y fingió no darse cuenta de las lágrimas que mojaban la parte delantera de su blusa, mientras que con su mano derecha recorría el ensortijado cabello de su hermano menor.

Ninguno de los dos habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se separaron, pero debieron haber sido por lo menos quince minutos. Tampoco era como si recordaran la última vez que habían estado abrazados.

A pesar de los muchos años que habían pasado siendo el "único" -único familiar, único acompañante, único amigo, único compañero- del otro, el hecho de que realmente no eran tan unidos golpeó a Bianca en ese momento.

No recordaba la última vez que ella le había pedido ayuda a Nico. No recordaba la última vez que había estrechado a su hermano contra su pecho sin que hubiera una pelea de por medio, y en esos casos siempre era algo muy superficial, algo como, "oh, lo siento" y un pequeño abrazo que quizás ni siquiera merecía el nombre. No recordaba la última vez que le había dicho a su hermano que lo quería, ni la última vez que él se lo había dicho a ella.

Habían pasado tantos años juntos y, aún así, la distancia entre ambos era sumamente notable. 

De haberse ido con las Cazadoras, era probable que esa separación se agrandara, hasta el punto de que ya no hubiera ninguna manera de que volvieran a unirse. Apartó el pensamiento de su mente. Eso no pasaría, porque ahora que por fin había entendido esos pequeños detalles, no iba a irse a ningún lado.

Lo que finalmente detuvo los pensamientos de la muchacha, fue el sonido de una caracola a lo lejos.

–Es la señal de la cena –indicó Bianca, una vez que se hubieron separado–. Deberíamos empezar a caminar hacia el campamento.

Nico asintió, pero no hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que estaba pronto aobedecerla.

Con algo que era más bien un suspiro comprimido y una sonrisa, Bianca extendió su mano para revolverle el cabello al niño y después la dejó caer, rodeando con ella los hombros de su hermano.

–Vamos, que llegaremos tarde –le recordó, aunque no con la voz mandona que solía usar, ésta en cambio, era mucho más tranquila, y, sorprendentemente, lo hizo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que esa actitud en él generalmente la molestaba de sobremanera.

Finalmente, comenzaron a avanzar, uno al lado del otro, Bianca con su brazo derecho echado sobre los hombros de su hermano. 

Fue así como llegaron al comedor, juntos, para sorpresa de todos los que habían escuchado su pelea. 

Para cuando llegaron, los demás campistas ya se congregaban el comedor.

A lo lejos, Bianca vio a Beatrice, que estaba volteada, diciéndole algo a uno de sus medios hermanos, que ella reconoció como alguno de los Stoll, capitanes de la cabaña 11, aunque no sabría decir si era Connor o Travis, después, la hija de Hermes se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

–Parece que lograron arreglar sus diferencias, ¿verdad? –preguntó, aunque no había ninguna mala intención en su voz.

Bianca asintió con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras Nico fingía no darse por enterado. 

–Muy bien. Ahora, a cenar –dijo al tiempo que se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a avanzar hacia la mesa que los hermanos supusieron pertenecía a la cabaña 11.

Mientras avanzaban, les explicó un poco la dinámica: cómo podían hacer aparecer cualquier bebida que desearan con sólo pedirla, y el hecho de dar una ofrenda a los dioses por sus favores, aunque en esos momentos no eran ni muchos ni muy obvios, aunque, claro, Beatrice se encargó de recordarles que el hecho de que estuvieran allí después del ataque de la mantícora era algo.

A pesar de que la desaparición de Annabeth había causando que el ambiente fuera un poco más sombrío y callado que la mayoría de las veces -sobre todo en la mesa pertenecientes a la cabañas 1 y 3-, el fuego de la hoguera ardía, si bien en una proporción más pequeña, con tonos naranja y rojos que invitaban a quedarse la noche entera observándola.

Conforme avanzaba la cena, Bianca era consciente de las miradas "discretas" que los demás campistas les lanzaban a Nico y ella, o, específicamente, a sus cabezas, casi como si esperan algo, aunque ella no acertaba a decir qué. Aún así, la cena terminó sin percances de ningún tipo.

Poco después, cuando hubieron terminado de comer y los platos desaparecieron como por arte de magia, todos los campistas comenzaron a retirarse a sus respectivas cabañas.

Como su padre divino no había sido revelado, pasarían la noche en la cabaña de Hermes. 

Tan pronto se encontraron frente a la puerta de la cabaña, aparecieron Connor y Travis, aunque no supieron diferenciar al uno del otro, que les entregaron un saco de dormir a cada uno. Después de eso, Beatrice les indicó donde podían acostarse, y al poco rato, las luces ya estaban apagadas.

Supuestamente, la mitad de la cabaña les correspondía a las chicas, y la otra mitad a los varones, sin embargo, ésta estaba tan atestada, que Bianca y Nico terminaron acostados uno al lado del otro, aunque tampoco era como si les importara mucho.

A pesar de que no había luces encendidas, la luminiscencia de la luna, que se filtraba por las rendijas de la ventana -y que hizo a Bianca preguntarse acerca de lo que Artemisa había denominado como “su bendición”- era suficiente como para que la muchacha advirtiera que su hermano no podía conciliar el sueño, lo mismo que ella, y que además, no paraba de buscarla entre las sombras

La miraba como si quisiera acercarse pero no se atreviera a hacerlo, y después desviaba la mirada, aunque al poco tiempo volvía a posarla sobre su hermana.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. 

Quería acercarse y no se atrevía a pedírselo. No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le recordaba a un niño pequeño.

–Ven acá –le dijo en un susurro, al tiempo que extendía sus brazos hacia él. Nico volvió la vista hacia ella con brusquedad, mirándola incrédulo, sin embargo, la sonrisa de su hermana parecía genuina, así que lentamente, se acercó a ella, que lo envolvió con sus brazos, al tiempo que él rodeaba su cintura también.

Sin quererlo, una sonrisa trepó por sus labios. Hacía demasiado tiempo que Bianca y él no dormían juntos, es más, no recordaba que lo hubieran hecho. En el casino, lo mismo que en Westover Hall, habían tenido habitaciones separadas.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que no tenía un recuerdo como tal, sabía que se habían encontrado en esa posición con anterioridad, aunque no pudiera recordar cuándo.

Lo mismo le ocurría a Bianca, que mientras lo sostenía a su lado, creía que ya había hecho eso antes, aunque sus memorias no pudieran concretar el cuándo. Sin embargo, concluyó que eso realmente no tenía importancia. Lo que realmente importaba era que en ese momento estaban juntos.

Al poco tiempo, Nico ya había caído rendido al sueño, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de su hermana, rodeando la cintura de la muchacha, mientras ella lo abrazaba a la altura de la espalda.

Estaban tan cerca, que Bianca podía sentir el palpitar del corazón de su hermano a su costado. Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar que eso le hiciera sentir un vacío en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que ésa era una de las cosas de las que se habría perdido de haber aceptado la oferta de Artemisa. 

Pronto, ese sentimiento la dejó, reemplazado por el conocimiento de que había respondido «no» y esa escena podría repetirse en un futuro.

Habría extrañado eso. Podía no recordar haberlo hecho en el pasado, pera la simple cercanía de su hermano le habría hecho falta, estaba segura.

Antes de quedarse dormida, se dio cuenta de que eso -el tener a su hermano menor entre los brazos, el saber lo mucho que él la quería y lo que lo quería ella a él- valía mucho más que todo lo que Artemisa le había ofrecido.

Fue en ese momento, con su hermano a su lado, abandonado al sueño entre sus brazos que se dio cuenta.

Había tomado la decisión correcta y no se arrepentiría nunca, estaba segura.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, ¡díganme qué opinan!


End file.
